Things Can't Get Much Worse, Can they?
by Skye the dragon slayer
Summary: Things don't get much worse than being trapped in another dimension with no escape with some of the people you hate most or are they? Rated T for violence Sutomos's Highly colorful language. StingxOc RoguexOc Coauthered by Sunbeam0943
1. We're in Hyrule, Where's Hyrule?

**Hey Skye the dragon slayer here with a crossover dundun dah!**

**Disclaimer: I, Skye the dragon slayer do not nor will ever own Legend of Zelda or Fairy Tail or any of its characters as far as you know. Sunbeam0943 owns Sutomo. **

Skye's POV

"Why the f*** are we in a f****** forest!?" Su screamed at me.

"Weeellll… I don't really know. This isn't the Taco Dimension and it's Tuesday, what am I going to dooooo!?" I shouted panicking and shaking Su back and forth.

"Just send us back." Su said very annoyed.

I tried the spell and well it failed epically. It brought Sting and Rogue here and it turned us into ten-year olds. I felt something no man, woman, child, exceed, or dragon should ever have to feel, puberty in reverse.

"I told you to send us back not bring the a***holes here and turn us into f****** ten-year olds!" Su screamed at me.

"Calm down Su I'll get us out of here." I said.

"It'll just take a while." I said in an afterthought.

"A while! Send us f****** back NOW!" Su screamed at me.

"Where are we?" Rogue asked calmly.

"I have absolutely no idea." I said way too cheerfully.

Su's eyebrow began to twitch and I began to fear for my life. Su rarely loses her cool but when she does either run for your life or hide behind the nearest b******. So I hid behind Sting. Su screamed to the sky in frustration and began to pace cursing words that should never be heard or said by anyone under 27. **(AN: I can't even bleep out the words without being banned from FanFiction.) **The boys were in a state of disturbed shock as they had never seen Su lose her cool.

"What!?" I snickered a little bit despite this life-threatening situation.

"That's right you a***s haven't been in Fairy Tail long enough to see Su-chan lose it. I'd get away from her if you value your internal organs by the way." I said with a smirk to them.

"Someone's coming I can hear them."I said using my awesome dragon slayer hearing powers. Just then a group of four people who looked around 12 came through the underbrush. Su was still swearing like there was no tomorrow.

"Su shut up there are children here!" I shouted looking at the one in red who was covering his ears. Su then glared at me with a glare that would scare Erza.

"Children!? I'm older than you!" Shouted the one in blue.

"I could kick your a** if I wanted to!" I shouted back at the one in blue.

"Look Skye you've met your perfect match." Su whispered to me.

Sting and Rogue also heard Su's comment because of their dragon slayer hearing.

"No way! There is no perfect match for her!" Sting said while dying of laughter.

"Oh would you two shut up!" I shouted at Su and Sting.

"Come on it was just a joke Skye-chan" Su said.

"Yeah Skye-chan." Sting said trying not to laugh. I then tackled Sting and started to punch him.

"Will those two ever get along?" Rogue said in a monotone.

"Of course, it's just a lovers' quarrel." Su smirked at Rogue. Causing Rogue to smirk a little.

"Never say that sentence again!" I said trying to tackle Su, but she side-stepped and I landed on the blue one.

"Aren't you popular with the ladies? They're just throwing themselves at you." said the one that was in black and had purple hair.

"When the f*** did you get here?" I asked honestly confused.

Then I realized blushing that I was still on top of the guy. I scrambled off of him, and for some odd reason Sting looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"I got here just in time to see you on top of Blue." Said the purple haired one.

"Oh I'm going to kill you! Dimension Dragon's Claws!" I shouted while attacking the guy.

"Oh so the kitten's got claws." He said in somewhat flirty tone.

"Light Dragon's Roar!" Sting shouted attacking the guy.

"Blue Lightning Rager!" Su shouted breaking up the fight. The guy then disappeared.

"Why the f*** did you stop the fight!" Sting shouted at Su.

"Because it was a pointless, stupid, and unentertaining fight." Su said in a bored tone.

Then the one in red came over and hugged both me and Su saying "Yay you made Shadow Link go away." Sting and Rogue both were growling and looked like they were going to kill someone.

"What's with them?" Su and I asked at the same time.

"Thanks for getting rid of Shadow Link. I'm Green by the way, that's Red, Vio and the one you tackled is Blue." Said Green.

"Never speak of it again!" I said in a murderous tone.

"Oh, and the names Skye." I said suddenly cheerful again.

"Sutomo Dreyar, but please call me Su." My best friend said.

"Oh and the two idiots over there are Sting and Rogue." I said putting emphasis on idiots. Sting now turned from murderous to irritated and Rogue turned back to indifferent to the world.

"HEY!" shouted Sting making me smirk.

"Are you four and the creepy guy from earlier quintuplets or something?" I asked.

"No the guy from earlier is Shadow Link he's my shadow." said Green.

I thought for a second before shouting "Rogue, eat him!"

They all stare at us in confusion and looked at Su for an answer.

"Rogue is a Shadow Dragon Slayer and can eat shadows." Said Su calmly.

"Oh." They said understanding, sort of, maybe, okay, probably not.

"I'm not going to eat him." Said Rogue in his usual monotone.

Sting's mental POV 10 minutes ago in Fairy Tail **(AN takes place after Grand Magic Games and Sting + Rogue join Fairy Tail. This will only have what goes on in Sting's head cause I don't feel like writing anything else.)**

It's less active today in the guild for some reason. My money's on the fact that Sky- I mean the b**** isn't here. If she's going to call me a b****** then I'll return the favor. Still… It's rather weird that Rogue and I are in Fairy Tail. It's… nice I guess. Rogue and Su are acting rather _friendly_ to each other, it freaks me out a little. And Skye- I mean, oh screw it. We still hate each other's guts. I think.

_Dimensional warp thingy_

What the h***! I'm 10 years old in a weird place with Rogue and the girls! Why is Skye hiding behind me – oh. I had no idea Su could cuss like that.

Sting's mental POV Present

Why did I attack that weirdo like that? Why was I so worked up over Skye? I think I'm getting sick. Oh this is to confusing. I'm going to stop thinking about this now.

Skye's POV

'_Sting looks kinda cute when he thinks. Wait, what I do not like Sting. My brain is just being stupid-'_I was interrupted out of my thoughts when I heard Su say "Of course we'll help you defeat Vaati."_ 'I space out at the worse times.'_

**How'd you like the chapter? If you, did review. This is being coauthored by Sunbeam0943 who is also the beta reader so any grammar and or spelling mistakes are her fault. Oh and all flames will be used to make my evil robot army to destroy the fourth wall and conquer anime and the world! MUHAHAHA!**

**Su and Skye: Arigatou for reading! See you next time! Ja ne! **


	2. Eclipse Has a Dirty Mind

**Hey Skye the dragon slayer here! Sorry for not updating sooner. Sunbeam has been nagging me to update, so I finally did. Also Skye's Exceed Eclipse will be in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If you believe I own Legend of Zelda or Fairy Tail, you need to be slapped with a fish cause I don't. MUHAHAHAHA! I also don't own Su Sunbeam0943 does. I only own Skye and Eclipse.**

**Now on with the story.**

Eclipse's POV

'_I haven't seen Skye in a few hours? Days? I really don't have a good concept of time.' _I thought.

'_Anyway Skye has been gone for who knows how long and Su isn't here so what am I going to do?!' _I thought in panic.

'_Sting and Rogue are gone too, so I can't bother them either. Frosh and Lector look so depressed. Wait, Sting and Rogue are gone and Frosh and Lector are here? Wait! What? Sting and Rogue are gone and so are Su and Skye. You don't think? Nah Skye would rather be killed with a fish than do anything with Sting, but Su… nah she has pretty high morals. I'm also pretty sure the master or Laxus would kill any of Su's boyfriends. Well anyways I'm going to go steal… I mean acquire a new hat. MUHAHAHA!_

Skye's POV

"One question who the heck is Vaati?" I asked stupidly gaining a lot of "were you even listening to us" looks and a sweat drop from Su.

"I figured you would do that, so I was listening for you." Su stated slightly annoyed.

"Vaati is an evil wind mage who used power to turn himself into a demon and took over Hyrule." Su said.

"He also uses his power to look up girls' skirts." Sting smirked just to get on my nerves.

Shadow Link's POV

"Why did you fail to destroy the four Links and get the four sword?" Vaati yelled at me.

"There was a minor complication." I said.

"All I asked you was to destroy the four Links and get the four sword! You have to kill them before the four sword returns to its full power!" Vaati yelled.

"I would have killed them but someone intervened." I said.

"Well then why didn't you kill them?" Vaati yelled.

"The girl possessed a powerful magic." I said.

"The girl is a mage. We could use someone with magic to help us. Get her on our side."  
Vaati said.

"There was at least three mages there the girl and two of her friends, Master Vaati." I said.

"Then get them on our side." Vaati said.

Skye's POV

After hours of walking and dealing with Sting, we arrived at the Blue Maiden's Village. We arrived to see a girl about our age being pushed around by the adults who where in a line. The Links got out there shields and pushed the adults back into the line. The girl was about to fall over when Rogue caught her and helped her to her feet. The girl blushed and looked away while saying thanks.

'_Oh this could cause problems. This girl seems to like Rogue. Su is interested in Rogue and Rogue has it bad for Su even if he doesn't even know it. Oh boy.'_ I thought.

Su looked like she was ready to kill someone, but then quickly covered it with her indifferent face when Rogue looked her way. We introduced each other and the girl was really nice and her name was Erune, and she was letting us stay at her house.

"Erune is sooo cute." Red said dreamily.

"Focus on the job Red." Blue said while pulling Red's ear.

"Sounds like someone's jealous~." I said in a sing song voice.

"Am not!" Blue shouted back at me.

"I bet Vaati is behind this somehow." Vio said while reading a book.

"In the past Vaati took maidens right?' Blue said.

"Then Erune is in danger." Red said.

Blue and Green started fighting about Green spending time with Erune. I started talking with Erune.

"Blue is such an idiot some times." I said to Erune.

"You're friends with Rogue?" Erune asked.

"Hardly, he's one of the biggest a***s you'll ever meet, second only to Sting." I said.

"Oh but he seems so nice." She said blushing slightly.

'_Oh great she likes Rogue. Love triangle danger. Su will turn homicidal if she finds out.'_ I thought.

Then Erune's doll started talking about that we should play.

"Psycho Doll!" I shouted while being sucked into some other dimension.

"Kyaaaaaa!" I shouted.

Blue's POV

I heard Skye scream and I ran over to where Skye and Erune where. They were gone! Su was there a minute later with Sting and Rogue.

"Where is she?" Sting shouted in pure rage.

"Why do you care?" I shouted back.

"Why should I tell you?" Sting shouted.

"Focus you idiots! Skye and Erune are missing and you two fighting won't do anything to help them!" Su shouted.

"She's right fighting will do no good. We have to come up with a plan." Vio agreed.

"….." Was all that Rogue said with a dark aura.

Skye's POV

Erune turned into a doll. I was left alone to wonder in a dark world. Yay. My luck sucks.

Laxus's POV

I just came back from a mission and was looking for Su. I didn't see her, but I saw Skye's exceed. She would probably know.

"Eclipse do you know where Su is?" I asked the exceed.

"No I haven't seen Skye and Su for hours."

"You don't know where my sister is." I said panicking a little.

Eclipse then tells me that Rogue and Sting where also missing and didn't bring their exceeds.

"WHAT!" I shouted now very angry. Next time I see those two saber freaks I'm killing them.

Gajeel's POV

I overheard Laxus's and Eclipse's conversation. Skye is like a little sister to me and I agree with Laxus I was killing Sting and Rogue when they got back.

**So how'd you like the chapter? I'm so evil I left it at a cliff hanger. MUHAHAHA! And remember all flames will be used to make my evil robot army to destroy the fourth wall and conquer the world and anime.**

**Skye and Su: Arigatou for reading and see ya next time! Ja ne! **


	3. Author's Note

**Hey Skye the dragon slayer here! I'm sorry but no new chapter for a while.**

**My beta reader is at camp. Also I won't be updating till I get some reviews and my beta reader comes back from camp. So the soonest new chapter will be next Saturday or Sunday. So review if you want a new chapter. Peace!**


	4. Update Notice

**Hey Skye the Dragon Slayer here! My reasons for not updating:**

**Writers block.**

**Vacation and camp**

**School work**

**Working on other stories**

**[Insert totally buyable excuse]**

**But I will update soon!**

**Peace! **


End file.
